


Valentine's

by hanamits



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, lel, sadly not canon, this is merely a fic, uncanon lol, what i wish for tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanamits/pseuds/hanamits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Even though you are rude, you can be pretty understanding and caring sometimes, you know?”</p><p>It was Valentine's Day and Kanji helped the sad and devastated Naoto, and he ended up showing another soft side of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

> what... the... heck.... is.... this..... *closes eyes* please don't judge me- show me some mercy! I'm still a novice and I might not be good in writing but I'll improve anyway ;w; enjoy!
> 
> ((oh right, this was unbeta'd, so please glady tell me if I made some mistake c; ))

“Uh, well, Kanji... guess we're spending time with EACH OTHER today!” Yosuke has said. Kanji actually didn’t mind, but the conversation between the boys were already cut by the loud thump coming from the direction of Yukiko.

Yes, she definitely made chocolates, and the same as Rise – she also didn’t give Souji’s right in front of the kids. Chie also did the same. For some reason, Souji reminded Kanji strongly of a girl magnet. Yes, he has a friend that’s also a girl magnet.

When Kanji went downstairs with Yosuke to go home, he saw Naoto and Souji – talking in private. Because the guy doesn’t want to interfere or bother their must-be-serious talk, Kanji took the other way in the building to avoid them.

“Naoto looks kind of devastated there,” Yosuke said out of sudden, snapping Kanji out of his mind.

“Oh-? Right, I guess. Kinda forgot you’re still here, senpai.” Kanji replied honestly as he scratched his head. The topic was immediately left, engulfing the two students in silence. Kanji cleared his throat and then shoved his hand to his pocket. “Uh, who do you think will be picked by Souji-senpai?”

“Have no idea, seriously.” Yosuke answered the question easily. The guy grabbed his headphones and then put them on. “Souji’s pretty hard guy to understand, with all those flat expression he frequently uses. He is also more of an introvert, if I’d say. So, we’ll just see how the girls came out after their discussion.”

Kanji didn’t say anything and only stared down at his shoes. Valentine indeed is made for girls to have the opportunity to give chocolates to their crushes, but… is it weird if he, a boy, made a chocolate? He is kind of embarrassed.

“Oh, damn, forgot a thing. Kanji, can you go on without me?” Yosuke had the annoyed look on his face, since they’re so close to quit the school building. Yosuke waved at Kanji hurriedly and then spun to run back to his class in the second floor.

Kanji only sighed and continued walking. This Valentine Day went as usual as it used to be. And if Kanji’s being honest, he actually didn’t expect to get any chocolates. Well, most of them are made in general – for everyone, but he is glad he did get one anyway.

Kanji perked up when he saw a familiar figure, standing not so far from the exit. The person seemed to be in a stiff position, and they also held their head a bit down.

 _Naoto,_ Kanji thought.

Kanji stopped his walk beside the girl whose face is facing down the ground. “Yo, aren’t you going home?” Kanji questioned the girl, his eyes studying the girl carefully.

“.. huh?”

When Naoto looked up, her eyes were a bit red, but there are no sign of wetness on her cheeks. If she wasn’t crying, how could her eyes become red? Maybe Kanji’s eyes need a better pair of eyeglasses.

“Oh, Kanji-kun. Are you on your way home?” Naoto sounded hoarse.

“Yeah, wanna join?” Kanji invited her in a normal way. Naoto doesn’t seem to be the kind who just stands around for no reason and waste her time. So far, Naoto always calculates and thinks and carefully use her time. Yes, since she’s a detective, anyway.

Naoto nodded at the invitation and both of them walked side by side. They were silent at first, until Kanji tries to strike for a conversation. “Uhm.. sorry to ask this, but why are your eyes red? Did you get any dust in it?”

Naoto chuckles at the rather stupid question. “No, I didn’t.” then, the smile was washed off her face. When Kanji turned his head towards her, it’s obvious that she is hesitating whether her answer will be good or not – or maybe she is hesitating whether Kanji is trustworthy.

“Honestly, senpai..”

“You can borrow my shoulder right now if you want to.” Kanji cut her off, and then his eyes widened slightly. “Whoa, whoa, sorry to said so. You may continue, though.”

Naoto smirked. “Good effort in trying to cheer me up, Kanji-kun.”

“Eh, was I cheering you up?” Kanji stared at the sky aimlessly as he scratched the back of his head. “So, what happened?”

“Well, senpai took my chocolate, but.. how do I even say it? He declined my offer. Well, that was a pretty thoughtful decision. Nobody would want to walk with a boy-looking girl and get theirselves considered as a gay.”

Kanji tilted his head. “I don’t think people will think that far, actually.” He murmured, but then he cleared his throat and stared at Naoto. “Don’t be so devastated looking. Just look at the bright side, though. Your chocolate got taken, didn’t it? What if he declined you along with the chocolate? That’ll be more embarrassing actually.”

Naoto stared up at Kanji then smiled. “Even though you are rude, you can be pretty understanding and caring sometimes, you know?”

Kanji blushed at the comment, and then looked away. “S-shuddup, I ain’t like that.”

“Well, I was just saying the truth.” Naoto told the taller boy. “Well, even though I really want to be a boy, I am still a girl and I still feel and think like a girl. I wish I wouldn’t lose to Rise-san.”

Kanji waved off the statement. “Nah, don’t make it a competition. Love is where you show your feelings and appreciation toward someone, not competiting with someone to get a person. That’s kind of messed up, you know.”

Naoto nodded. “You helped a lot. Thank you.”

Kanji shrugged. “Well, Ma once told me that. I agree, since it’s the reality right now. People say ‘love’, but they’re merely fighting with another person for someone they thought they liked. If you love someone, then you gotta be happy as long as the person is happy as well.”

Naoto’s eyes widened at Kanji’s words, showing how surprised she was, and then she smiled widely – which is unusual. “Kanji-kun, that was deep. Were you showing your other self just then?”

Kanji’s lips were pressed into a thin line, which caused Naoto chuckling a little. “Well, it was really good, Kanji-kun. I am now feeling better than before. I shall show you my gratitude.”

“Not at all.” Kanji kind of gulped when he remembered that he brought a chocolate today. Who was he giving it to, today? He really didn’t remember having any plan on giving somebody a chocolate. He is a _guy_ , duh. “Well, today is Valentine’s Day, but can’t guys give chocolates?”

Naoto shook her head and then shrugged. “What I know is that girls give chocolates on Valentine’s Day and guys give chocolates in return on White Day.”

Kanji pouted, he can feel his face heated up. He reached for his bag and then took out the chocolate he made yesterday. “I was just practicing in cooking, seriously. There’s no meaning behind it, well.. I.. please just forget that today’s Valentine, ‘kay?!”

Naoto received the chocolate with wide eyes, and then she really laughed this time. “Thanks a lot, Kanji-kun. You have been a great help today.” Her expression was full of gratitude. Kanji couldn’t help but nod. Naoto rarely shows this expression, and he ought to feel grateful he got to see it.

And then they came to realization that they have to part, Kanji turned towards Naoto and then looked away.

“Well, we shall part now. See you later.”

Naoto nodded and then both of them parted. Kanji entered the Tatsumi Textiles, and right at the moment he just took both of his shoes off, his phone rang. The name on it was Yosuke.

“Yo! Wanna meet up in Junes?”

“What?!”

* * *

 


End file.
